<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disambiguation by Redvka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242062">Disambiguation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka'>Redvka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When a dinosaur crashes his car [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Humor, Crossover, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Multiverse, That's life, Wade ends up in another universe, Wade's a nice guy that pretends to be a jerk, all for the right reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take that long for him to discover he’s still in New York; but it takes almost two hours for Wade to understand it’s not his New York. </p>
<p>In the big scheme of things, this isn’t the craziest shit that has happened to him. </p>
<p>What a wild trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Stacy &amp; Wade Wilson, Miles Morales &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When a dinosaur crashes his car [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disambiguation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synne_journal/gifts">Synne_journal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Synne, because she needed the bleach bath for her eyes. </p>
<p>Fun fact: this is the first fic I write in english from the start (usually I write in spanish and then translate). </p>
<p>So, this is for you baby, thank you, and even more because you betaed (that's the verb?) this thing. And you dealt with my crisis in getting the title. Love you &lt;3</p>
<p>Side note: this is part of a series, it's not a continuation, but it is somehow connected to the other fic. It's not necessary to read it though. This one can stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It goes a little bit like this:</p>
<p>There’s a light —but not like <em>that light</em>—, Wade feels his body being deconstructed, then healing, and he ends up lying face down in an alley.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take that long for him to discover he’s still in New York; but it takes almost two hours for Wade to understand it’s not<em> his</em> New York.</p>
<p>In the big scheme of things, this isn’t the craziest shit that has happened to him.</p>
<p>What a wild trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in a different <em>something</em> —some may call it <em>world</em>, others <em>universe</em>, a fanatic even went for <em>dimension</em>; Wade doesn’t really care that much— usually is a big mess. But Wade, and specially Deadpool, is (<em>are?</em> Asks White) a big mess, so both things get along just fine.</p>
<p>And then, it happens.</p>
<p>A Spider-man —who doesn’t feel nor look like his Spider-man— appears in front of his eyes. The suit is black, a nice touch, but definitely there’s something really different about this hero, and the one Wade worships in his New York.</p>
<p>Whatever the case, it’s purely instinct when Deadpool materializes between the <em>other-Spider-man</em>, and a ton of bullets. Maybe Wade has a masochist thing, or just a thing for the arachnid hero (which, yeah, he has, not a secret), but it is a hard habit to quit. Peter always yells at him, but Wade doesn’t care. Seeing him alive is worth it. Seeing this <em>other-Peter</em> alive, well, it sure is nice too.</p>
<p>This Peter, though —maybe he’s not even a Peter, maybe a Chad, even if Chad is a terrible name— just looks at him through those big white eyes, terrified.</p>
<p>“Wh-at?” whispers the <em>possibly-not-Peter</em>, and then another bullet is fired and the hero concentrates in the bad guys.</p>
<p>By the time the <em>possibly-not-Peter</em> ends with the criminals, Wade has taken care of the wounds (read as: he has pushed all the bullets out) and is ready to have a nice chat with the hero, hoping it will help to his case.</p>
<p>It doesn’t.</p>
<p>Primarily because this Spider-man, who’s definitely not a Peter (the Chad one might be true) is a kid.</p>
<p>Wade has a sixth sense for this crap.</p>
<p>“You are not Peter,” is the first thing Deadpool says when the other-Spider-man speaks. “Oh fuck, you are a minor,” and, by the look on his face (or what he can assume is under the mask), Wade is correct.</p>
<p>“What? No! What?” looking everywhere except at Wade, the <em>other-Spider-man</em> continues “You knew Peter?”</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>“IS HE DEAD?!” In what fucking universe/dimension/world/HELL did he end up, where Peter is dead?</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“FUCK NO!” he screams, in panic “FUCK!” Then, an even worst thing comes to his mind “Fucking hell, that’s why a kid is running this shit?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a kid,” responds the obvious-Spider-kid.</p>
<p>“Dude, I’m like, super sure you are. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Me? What about you? DAMN! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” The Spider-kid turns around, then at the floor, where the bullets lie.</p>
<p>“I’m like a Wolverine slut; I heal.”</p>
<p>“A what?” he turns to look at Deadpool “Heal?”</p>
<p>“Sure, check it out.” Deadpool takes his gun and shots himself in the leg. Spider-kid screams in a really high tone, even more terrified. But it just takes seconds for the wound to throw up the bullet and close.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE F-”</p>
<p>“Language,” Wade smiles. Oh dear, so young.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Finally Spider-kid starts asking the good questions.</p>
<p>“I’m a Spider-man’s friend. But, like<em>, other-universe-Spider-man</em>?” Wade looks around, trying to understand where they are “I’m not sure how I got here.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, not again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It is a wild trip, and it gets worse with every new acquaintance.</p>
<p>“I’m all about girls in power, but a Spider-girl is just too cool and weird for me,” says Deadpool to Spider-girl, whose name’s probably Gwen, but Wade’s not supposed to know.</p>
<p>“You are weird,” says the porky-one.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna eat you,” responds Wade.</p>
<p>“Kinky.”</p>
<p>“How do we-” starts saying Spider-kid, and then another figure comes to the room.</p>
<p>Wade almost faints.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Deadpool is sure that the newcomer Spider-man is a Peter. Not his Peter, but well. A close thing.</p>
<p>He’s older, he can tell, but has the same voice (a little rougher), and the same smile. Wade might die, just for this.</p>
<p>“The Peter in this universe is dead, right?” he asks to Spider-kid, who turns to him.</p>
<p>“Ah, well…yeah,” answers softly, ashamed.</p>
<p>Guilty, Wade notices.</p>
<p>“You are a Peter,” says Deadpool to the new Spider-man, who is, actually, a man.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“And you are not dead, nor twenty-eight.” Continues, slumping forward “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Who’s this guy?” <em>definitely-not-twenty-eight</em> asks to the others, suspicious. Good, Wade thinks.</p>
<p>“He says he knows a Spider-man,” answers Spider-girl.</p>
<p>“I don’t just know him. We are friends,” reiterates Deadpool, because it’s an important clarification, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“He knows his name is Peter,” whispers Spider-kid “and he saved my life”</p>
<p>“Irrelevant,” says the black and white one.</p>
<p>“Me being alive is irrelevant?”</p>
<p>“A little.”</p>
<p>“Rude.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” asks the <em>other-Peter</em>, taking two steps towards Wade.</p>
<p>“Some call me Deadpool,” he smirks “but you can call me tonight.”</p>
<p>Is the Spider-girl who speaks first, putting out there what everybody else is thinking.</p>
<p>“Gross.”</p>
<p>A nice word to define Wade if someone asks him.</p>
<p>“Are you… seriously flirting whit him?” Spider-kid is really so out of his depth. Looks like a lost kitten.</p>
<p>“What can I say? It seems I have a thing for Spidey-Petey. But he’s not my actual Peter, so…” Wade shrugs “It’s not the same. Sorry, I would have to say no.”</p>
<p>“You are the one who flirted with me,” says the <em>other-Peter</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my heart belongs to someone else.”</p>
<p>“I kinda like him,” says Spider-girl. “You and your Spider-man are a thing?”</p>
<p>Wade sighs.</p>
<p>“I wish. He’s too good for me. And I’m an asshole.”</p>
<p>“You saved my life,” points Spider-kid “that’s not an asshole thing to do.”</p>
<p>“How could I let a kid die? That’s just wrong. You are like five!”</p>
<p>“I’m NOT five!”</p>
<p>“Are you gay?” asks the pig one to the <em>other-Peter</em>. It seems like that requires everybody’s attention.</p>
<p>“I’m married.” Peters responds.</p>
<p>“YOU ARE MARRIED?” shrieks Wade.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, shut up! I don’t even know you!”</p>
<p>“You being married doesn’t answer if you are gay or not,” retorts the piggy.</p>
<p>The silence settles, and even for Wade is kind of awkward.</p>
<p>“I’m bi. Just shut up about it.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Wade pumps a fist in the air “I have a chance!”</p>
<p>“I just said I’m married, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Not with you. With <em>my </em>Peter. If you are him, that means he’s bi too. Which puts me in a good position because, what a funny coincidence, I’m a man.”</p>
<p>“But what if he doesn’t like you?” says Spider-girl</p>
<p>“Why you have to be so mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow the plan doesn’t work. And it does.</p>
<p>It’s a fucked up scenario.</p>
<p>They were going to try and send Wade back to his own universe. But they end up dragging Deadpool’s Peter here.</p>
<p>It’s stupidly funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are his Peter?” asks Spider-girl-whose-real-name-is-Gwen-but-Wade-isn’t-supposed-to-know.</p>
<p>“His Peter?”</p>
<p>“That’s what he called you,” answers Spider-girl, shrugging. Peter smiles, Wade can know, even with the mask on.</p>
<p>“I guess so? But, not like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we know,” says Spider-girl. “He doesn’t shut up about it”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It turns out, his Peter actually is (or would be) the same age as the <em>dead-Peter</em>.</p>
<p>And that’s just sad.</p>
<p>“He was blonde though,” says Spider-kid, and Wade knows his name is Miles, and he’s actually fourteen; but Deadpool pretends that he doesn’t, because he doesn’t like it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” mumbles Peter, lost in what to do.</p>
<p>“You should say hi to Aunt May,” says the <em>other-Peter</em>, looking at the floor.</p>
<p>It is a weird day that develops into a melancholic one when the old woman sees his Peter.</p>
<p>Wade doesn’t like it either.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“He shouldn’t be Spider-man,” murmurs Wade to his Peter. They are sitting side by side in the couch. Peter has the suit on, except for the mask. Wade hasn’t change clothes since he arrived at this alternative universe.</p>
<p>“In that case, none of us should.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean Spidey,” Wade sighs, and turns his head towards Peter “he’s too young.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” starts Peter, looking at Wade “life is just not fair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love him,” accuses Gwen, sitting in front of Wade in the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“So what?” he spits, weirdly irritated.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you do something about it?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Wade scans the room, until he settles his eyes in Peter, talking softly to Miles “all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“He loves you,” says old-Peter to his Peter. Wade shouldn’t be listening, but he was passing by and…</p>
<p>“I know. It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>…and anyways, it’s not like he didn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just because he’s a nice guy, doesn’t mean he deserves anything,” says Wade, with his elbow resting on his bent knee and Gwen’s legs lying over his shoulders. In the movie, the girl is looking at the guy under the rain, and it seems like she’s questioning her own actions.</p>
<p>“But he’s nice,” says Gwen.</p>
<p>“Nice guys are the worst, Gwen.” Continues Wade “Run away from them. They expect something for being good, when good should be the default thing. They aren’t that nice, they just are because they want something in return.”</p>
<p>“Like sex?”</p>
<p>“Like sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, while they are taking a break from trying to fix the stupid machine, Gwen sits next to Wade, and whispers to his ear that Peter loves him too.</p>
<p>The worst part is that Wade knows. Peter loves him, in a platonic and abstract way.</p>
<p>The problem here though, is that Wade loves him in all the ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t take this wrong but, If I could, I would protect you, from everything.” The night is cold, but Miles doesn’t seem to mind. Wade is looking down at the street, the people beneath.</p>
<p>“You still see me as a boy,” says Miles, the mask rolled up to his nose.</p>
<p>“You are,” Wade sighs.</p>
<p>“There is another Peter,” speaks Miles, suddenly. Wade looks at him “He’s a little bit older than me. For like, two years. He looks even younger. You would hate him for being Spidey.”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you for being Spidey,” clarifies Wade, stepping away from the edge of the building. “I hate the universe, for throwing it at you. You shouldn’t have to carry this weight.”</p>
<p>Miles shrugs.</p>
<p>“Life’s a bitch.”</p>
<p>Wade smiles, it’s a bittersweet thing.</p>
<p>“You have no idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they return to <em>their</em> New York. Wade’s suit is still wet from Gwen’s tears. It’s a hollow thing what he feels. She and Miles, they are just too young.</p>
<p>“Finally here,” says Peter, peeling off his mask.</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” Wade says, taking his mask off in front of someone else for the first time in weeks. “I’m worried.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Peter smiles at him, and seeing him like that soothes an aching part in Wade’s chest.</p>
<p>He loves him so much.</p>
<p>It’s pathetic. Even if Gwen says otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’m a mess,” Peter says, looking down at himself.</p>
<p>Wade wants to retort that Peter’s a hot mess, but what he ends up saying is <em>I love you</em>.</p>
<p>In another universe, Gwen is probably jumping, and Miles is screaming, satisfied.</p>
<p>In this universe, Peter blinks at him, and smiles sadly.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he says.</p>
<p>Wade believes him. The problem is, Peter simply doesn’t love him like Wade does.</p>
<p>Life, sometimes, is just unfair.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... a wild trip, right?</p>
<p>If I'm honest, I wanted them to end together, but, I don't know, something happened along the way and this was the result. If it hurts, it means I did a good job :D (it hurt me too, why am I like this?)</p>
<p>Is it a weird thing that I simply loved the friendship between Gwen and Wade? He sees her like she's his little sister. Wade cares for people, he's learning how to do that. </p>
<p>So, thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>